


The issue with 1930's New York

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Embarrassment, Episode: s03e04 Daleks in Manhattan, Humor, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Like clockwork, the Doctor needs the loo three days after his trip to Elizabethan England. There's just one snag: the year is 1930, and he's in a shanty town..





	The issue with 1930's New York

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Excuses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182819) by [Forget_About_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me). 



The Doctor and Martha followed Solomon to his tent. As they walked, The Doctor’s bladder asked for his attention.

 

 _Oh, fantastic,_ The Doctor thought to himself, rolling his eyes internally. He really hated needing the loo in pre-21st Century destinations. Sure, 1930 wasn’t that bad, but Hooverville looked pretty primitive. He pondered whether he should ask Solomon for directions, keeping in mind what Martha had said that time at the inn:

 

‘ _Next time, don’t let it get that bad’_

 

It definitely wasn’t that bad yet, not at all. So he decided against it. He needed to hear what Solomon had to say about the disappearances.

 

Once in the tent, Solomon proceeded to explain how the disappearances all happened around various shady workplaces, where Hooverville residents worked for low pay, like construction sites or factories. This gave the Doctor an idea, to get hired at one such place and look for trouble. At the same time, the Doctor’s bladder was providing mild discomfort, making him press his legs together, before discreetly crossing his legs. The second he did this, Doctor Jones’ attention flicked to the Doctor. She recognized his  _stature_ right away. She knew she couldn’t have missed any signs this time around, as they hadn’t been in New York for that long, so tried assisting the Doctor in finding a toilet. She helpfully asked, “Are you okay, Doctor?”

 

In any other scenario, The Doctor would’ve blushed and admitted his problem straight away. He knew what she was doing. She knew his problem and was inviting him to speak up about it. It was sweet of her, but easier said than done. He just responded simply “Er, yeah, I’m fine. Just a bit cold,” rubbing his hands on his arms to fool Solomon, while subtly shaking his head at Martha signalling that he couldn’t ask.

  
What both Martha and the Doctor had forgotten was that a young man by the name of Frank was in the tent as well. Growing up with siblings, he had also noticed the Doctor’s discomfort and figured the same as Martha. Seeing that the Doctor seemed embarrassed by it, he went over to Martha and semi-whispered to her “Want me to show your friend the way to the toilets?”. “Would you?” she replied politely. He assured her that it was no problem, and following an explanation from Martha, the Doctor gratefully followed him to the building containing, fortunately, regular toilets, at which point Frank walked back to the tent, giving the Doctor some privacy. Shaking off his distaste for old-fashioned bathrooms, the Doctor entered the restroom, which had only stalls. _Small blessings,_  he thought, while closing the door behind him. He unzipped, aimed at the toilet, and started going, with a smile on his face, as he was, for once, using the loo reasonably early. He finished quickly, (as he hadn’t been holding it in for hours this time) washed his hands, and headed back to the tent, nodding at Martha, as she had been right. Hiding his need for the sake of pride really wasn’t worth the discomfort. He proceeded to rather enjoy the mystery in the New York sewers, with no bladder-related irony ruining the experience.


End file.
